My Pathetic Obsession
by Lyricallies95
Summary: This is my take on how Kim and Jared met and fell in love. Kim is not so timid, she has a sharp tongue, a loving family and best friends. She's smart and only a little invisible. Jared is popular but he isn't such a bone head that some stories portray him as.
1. Introduction: My Wonderful Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or content**

**That goes to Stephanie Meyer :)**

**Alright, so this is just the little introduction and I hope that you guys like it! I definitely plan on finishing this story because I've had this vision of how Jared and Kim's story should be. **

**Please Review! I really want to make readers happy!**

* * *

Kim's POV

I take a deep breath as I walk down First Beach. I've always loved living here in La Push. The clean, fresh air and the mystifying forests. Walking barefoot down First Beach has always been a favorite activity of mine when I'm stressed or my head is full of too many thoughts.

As I glance down the beach and watch the small waves crash against the shore, the wind blows my long, straight black hair away from my face. I know that the hem of my jeans are already a little damp with sand stuck to it.

I've been here for nearly an hour, but something just draws me here, like I belong here or something. Today I'm here with my best friend, Jade.

"Oh Kim. What's going through that pretty little head of yours?" Jade suddenly says, pulling me away from my thoughts. I can't help but laugh. Jade and I have been best friends since kindergarten. She probably knows exactly what I'm thinking and is only asking to be polite.

"Sometimes I just can't believe how beautiful this place is. I don't know if I could ever leave. I feel such a strong tie to," I replied softly. I wonder if I'm explaining this right.

"Yeah, I get it. It's an incredibly beautiful place to live," I loved how she totally understood. "But," Jade continued, "haven't you ever wanted to know what's beyond this place? Like college and just a different life?" She had a point. Sometimes La Push is barren and even lifeless. But I had this connection to this place that I just couldn't understand. It's as if, something is telling me that I belong here. Even if there isn't much here to belong to.

"Yeah, I get it Jade. Anyways, let's head home before my parents get home." I smiled as Jade and I started walking back to my house; only a mile from the beach.

* * *

As soon as we get to my house, I'm suddenly suspicious; both of my parent's cars are in the driveway. They're not usually home till 7:00 or so.

"Mom? Dad?" I call as soon as I open the front door and let Jade in with me. As soon as I call them, I hear a loud crash from the kitchen; like a plate falling on the floor. Jade and I quickly enter the kitchen to find my mother sitting on the counter with her hair a little disheveled and my father bending down to pick up the broken pieces of the mug that fell.

"Oh! Hi Kimmy. Didn't expect you to come home so soon." My mom says with a nervous laugh as her face flushes and her she pushes her hair back into place.

No. My parents could not have been making out in the kitchen. This is just weird. They're not supposed to act all lovey dovey! They're supposed to be all boring and not have any romance, right? Right? Who am I kidding, my parents probably have a more exciting romance life than I do.

"Hi Sweetheart. Umm, what are you doing home so soon?" My dad asks as he finishes cleaning up the mug.

"School got out at 2:30, and its 4:00 now. What are you guys doing here so early?" I pointedly ask my parents as they try to fix their clothes and hair. This is just too weird.

My parents look at each other with a worried look like they were trying to find something good to tell me.

I hold up my hands in surrender, "You know what? I don't want to know. Jade and I are going to go do homework in my room. See you guys later."

Mom and dad looked relieved that they didn't have to explain anything to me and smiled. I just sighed and turned to go to my room and Jade followed.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour Kimmy! Jade, you're welcome to stay!" my mother called after me. I smiled to myself; my parents might be strange but they were pretty great to me and my two little brothers, Zack and Alex (seven-year-old twins who were always getting into trouble).

* * *

"So, what shall we start with first Lady Jade?" this is how Jade and I always started homework. Today was her turn to play the Lady and my turn to play Lord Kimmothy.

Jade snorted and laughed as she dumped the contents of her backpack on the floor.

"Well Lord Kimmothy, I believe that we shall begin our duties with the awful beast known as U.S History!" Jade replied in her best snobby voice.

I couldn't help but laugh. Jade and I both detested history. We just couldn't remember all the dates and all those important people and presidential elections and things like that.

"Certainly Lady Jade!" We worked diligently for half an hour on U.S. History before Jade closed our books. She had something to say.

"So Kim. I have a date with Aaron this Friday and he thought that it would be cool if he brought his friend Tyler along, and I brought you. So will you come? Pretty Pweease? With a cherry on top? And sprinkles?" And I had to laugh/scowl. This wasn't this first time that Jade tried to get me on a double date with her boyfriend and one of his friends.

"Jade, you know that I'm not into dating." I said with a slight grimace.

"Oh come on Kim. You never want to date. Just one date? Is this because of that guy in Chemistry class?" And my stomach dropped. Chemistry was our home room class. That was the class that I sat next to Jared. Had she actually noticed that I had a crush on Jared?

I've sat next to Jared in our home room class since freshmen year and now here we are as juniors. But I've secretly liked him since we were in the seventh grade. No one has ever known about it. I couldn't let anyone know how pathetic I am. Liking someone who didn't even know that I exist.

"Of course not Jade. I'm just really not into dating." I lied smoothly.

"Please Kim, I've seen you staring at Mike almost every morning." Wait, Mike? She thought that I had a thing for Mike?

"Jade, I really don't. Mike is my Chemistry partner, but I definitely don't LIKE him." I explained.

"Promise Kim?"

"Absolutely!" I hope that she believes me. I mean, Mike? Really? No way, no how.

Just as we sealed the deal with a pinky promise, heard my mom call, "Kimmy, Jade, Zack and Alex! It's time for dinner!" I sighed in relief, happy that I was able to get out of that sticky situation.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I would really love to get some reviews and criticism or any type of feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Head Held High

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any recognizable characters! **

**I hope that you guys like this next chapter :) I've been getting pretty excited about writing this story. I really want to Kim to be strong and not so timid and shy. Tell me what you guys think. I really want to make this a great story and any feedback would be great! **

**Please review! **

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Kim POV

"Kimmy! Kimmy! Kimmy!"

_Gosh, what is that awful noise that is pulling me out of my blissful sleep, _I think as I groan and roll over to see the two culprits. Right before they jump on top of me.

My breath whooshes out of my lungs as Alex and Zack get comfortable; sleeping on top of of me.

"Zack. Alex. Off. Now." I manage to get out in a strained voice.

The boys quickly roll to the left and right sides of the bed and I take in a deep breath and put my arms around them. I love my insanely annoying little brothers.

"What are you two little devils doing, waking me up?" I tease as I cuddle them into my sides.

"Momma says that you can take us to school!" exclaims Alex. I laugh because I know that means that mom overslept. I also know that means that I better get dressed quickly before the boys are late for school.

"Alright, why don't you guys go downstairs and get your hats and coats and backpacks together while I get dressed real quick?" I know that it'll take the boys a few minutes.

As soon as they're out of my room, I jump up and grab my favorite blue skinny jeans and a long-sleeve, green/blue Henley and my black riding boots as well as my cream colored coat. No rain today, but it is pretty darn cold.

I get dressed quickly and brush my hair and teeth, not bothering with makeup today.

"Boys! Are you ready?" I yell down to them. I sure hope that they are. Maybe if we leave early enough, I can stop by the market and get them some donuts.

I run downstairs to find the boys all bundled up and ready to go.

"Ready!" the yell excitedly. I can't help but smile as I usher them outside and into my car and look at the clock in the car: 7:00. Okay, I have just enough time to stop by the market and pick up some donuts and milk and get them to school by 7:30 and me to the high school by 8:00.

As soon as I let the boys off at their Elementary school, it's 7:20 and I'll be early for school. Hmmm, what can I do in the meantime?

I park in the La Push High School Student Parking lot and decide to do what I haven't done in a long time. I'm going to draw Jared. I used to sketch him all the time back in freshmen year. That was until my mom found a sketch and asked me who it was. I was able to wave it off by saying it was something that I found at school. Nothing that I had drawn.

I flip open my sketch book and start to make the quick strokes that create the angles of Jared's face. The small dimples in each of his cheeks. The small scar on his chin. His big brown eyes with long, curling lashes and strong nose. His angular cheekbones and semi-full lips. I knew his face by heart.

I'm done in thirty minutes and I take a deep breath as I see what I've created. It's Jared. His cocky expression and confident air.

I sigh as I look at the clock to see that it's time to get to class. My homeroom class. Where I will be with Jared.

Better hide this sketch. I roughly shove the sketch into the glove compartment and head for Chemistry class.

* * *

As soon as I'm in class, I spot Jade on the other side of the room, watching me. I have a feeling that she wants to make sure that I wasn't lying about not having a crush on Mike.

I roll my eyes and smirk at her a little bit, making sure that she sees. Seriously. Mike? Come on Jade!

As I sit down next to Mike, I notice that the desk to my left is still empty. Hmm, Jared is late today.

A minute later, Jared steps through the door looking tense and roughly scrapes back the chair and sits himself down. He seems kind of angry and I'm afraid that he'll explode or something.

I decide to just turn away and not make a big deal out of anything.

The period goes by slowly and I can't help but keep thinking about Jared's strange mood. He usually comes in calm and confident; whether he's late or not. Jared has this strong stance about him. He doesn't really care what people think about him. So in return, all the guys want to be like him and all the girls want to be with him. He's handsome and I know that he's smart because I've seen some of his test scores. He's getting at least a B+, if not an A in this class. He's athletic, being in Lacrosse and football. This also means that he's dated lots of girls. From what I can see, most of his relationships have only lasted a month, two max.

He tends to date the beautiful, outgoing and athletic girls. For the most part, a lot of the girls are pretty nice and they know that Jared isn't a serious relationship type of guy. But right now, Jared is dating Ariana. Ariana is that typical mean girl. She's rich and has connections. She gets what she wants and she's not afraid to squash anyone who gets in her way. She's very good at making people feel small.

Suddenly, the bell rings and I come out of my thoughts and my daydreams.

I start to get up when I trip over the leg of my chair and drop all of my books. Just what I needed.

I sigh and begin stacking my books back up when I hear a giggle and, "Oh, Jared. Hehehehe stop it!"

I look up to see Ariana and Jared standing in front of me. Ariana is giggling and batting her lashes while Jared is kissing her neck and pretty much groping her.

Oh gosh, if that didn't hurt a little bit. But I can't let it affect me. If I did, I would be going home with a broken heart all the time.

I quickly get up only to drop my pencil case.

"Oh My GOD! Could you be any more or a klutz or a spaz!" I look up to see Ariana glaring at me. I guess I ruined their moment.

I'm still bent down when Ariana mutters to Jared, "What a loser," and Jared just laughs and pulls her out of the room.

I take a deep breath and hold my head high and walk to my next class. I am not going to let that bratty girl try and squash me down.

* * *

**So what do you guys think about the mean girl? **

**I don't know if I'll keep her around too long. But I thought that it would be a good way to show off Kim's tenacity and Jared's ignorance. **

**But like I said, Reviews always help!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Mine to Miss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters!**

**So far, I'm kind of playing with Kim being a stronger person, but I know that I can't make her too strong or that would defeat the character. Anyways, enjoy!**

**And thank you to Scigeekgirl :) **

**I really enjoy getting your reviews **

* * *

Kim POV

THAT DAY AT LUNCH

I go to my locker to get my lunch and I notice that no one else is in hall. I must have gotten out of class late.

Suddenly, a figure catches my eye and I turn to see Ariana standing by my locker.

"Look geek. I saw the way you were looking at Jared. Just know that it's never going to happen. He doesn't date ugly geeks," she sneers at me with that taunting smile.

"Look brat, I don't know what you think that you're talking about. But all I saw was two horny teenagers who just couldn't wait till they were alone," at that, Ariana gasps. She's probably shocked that I said anything at all.

"If you don't like my looks then just save it for the bedroom. That, or don't complain. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have lunch to attend," I shut my locker with more force than needed and walk passed her. I can't help but grin as I walk away from her.

"Hey geek!" Ariana yells when I'm almost too far to hear her. I turn around with a smirk on my face.

"Yes oh mighty bratty one?" she glares at that one.

"You just made your worst enemy." And with that she glares and smirks and turns and walks away.

My stomach drops a little, wondering if I should have been so brave. But thinking back, why on earth would I let her try to intimidate me like that?

I continue toward the cafeteria where Jade is waiting for me at our table.

"Hey sweet cheeks! What took you so long?" Jade asks with her lovely southern accent.

"Sorry my Honey Bunches of Oats. I got out of class late and I had a little run-in with the great she-devil," I can't help but giggle a little.

"Wait. THE she-devil? Miss Bratty pants herself?" Jade asks and looks at me like I'm crazy.

I go ahead and tell her about accidentally ruining Ariana and Jared's moment this morning and my second run-in with the she-devil by my locker. Of course I left out the part where my heart broke a bit at seeing Ariana and Jared together.

"Oh my gosh Kimmy. What do you think that she'll do? I can't believe that she'd actually threaten you," Jade shivers a little and looks at me worriedly.

"I'm not really sure. She probably just wants to scare me." I shrug it off and begin eating my lunch.

I wonder if she'll do anything to me. She seems to have caught on that I like Jared. Maybe she'll just try to dangle Jared in front of me or something. Too bad she's a little late. I've spent the past five years having Jared dangled in front of me.

I know that my crush is nothing more than a fantasy. I'm pretty sure that Jared doesn't even know my name. But that doesn't mean that I can just stop caring so much about him.

* * *

The NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL

Kim POV

Shoot. I completely forgot that Zack and Alex have a dentist appointment today after school. Mom and Dad can't take them so now here I am running out of school toward the Student Parking lot.

Oh gosh, I hope the Dentist will still see the boys if I'm a little late. Or else my mom won't be happy.

I suddenly run into something very solid and drop all of my books. Woah! I look up to see a very angry Jared.

He's shaking and he's looking at my with blood in his eyes. I've never seen him this angry before. Is he really so mad that I'm a klutz?

"What the hell?! Watch where you're going next time nerd!" he yells at me. That hurt a bit. Suddenly I see a man come behind Jared pulling him away and toward the woods near the school. I think his name is Sam or something. He works for the tribal council. I wonder what he's doing here.

I just barely hear Sam tell Jared, "I think that it's time that we have a little chat Jared."

I watch Sam pulling Jared away as Jared is shaking furiously. Then it hits me: I have to take the boys to the dentist!

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Kim POV

I can't help but think about Jared's spontaneous outburst yesterday. I have to admit he scared me a bit. It felt like he hated me. I just got to Chemistry class and Jared isn't here yet.

In fact, Jared never shows up for that period. He isn't there for lunch and I'm thinking that maybe he's home sick.

But, it's Friday and I'm not going to let Jared's absence put me in a gloomy mood. There are more important things to worry about. I can't just keep on spending my time worrying over Jared when he doesn't even know my name. Who am I kidding? I don't know if I'll ever get over him. After all, he is my pathetic obsession. One that I hope to keep a secret from everybody else.

At lunch, I go through the lunch line grabbing a salad with ranch dressing and some spaghetti and orange juice. But as I make my way through the cafeteria toward Jade at our table, I suddenly trip and my whole lunch goes flying. It lands on Paul Lahote. The meanest kid around. I turn to see who tripped me and find none other than the she-devil herself.

Ariana giggles and flips her hair as Paul heads to the back entrance and to the bathroom. Completely stained in marinara sauce.

I sigh and look toward Jade and make a beeline to our table. More than a little embarrassed.

"Kim are you okay? I saw what that bitch did to you. And I'm pretty sure that I wasn't the only one who saw what she did." With that, Jade looks up, above my head and her eyes go a little wide.

I turn around to see a very solid chest and look up to see a red-stained Paul.

"Uhhh um hi?" I stutter out to him. Paul looks down at me and smirks a little.

"Look I'm really sorry about that. It was a huge accident. I was tripped and –"

"Save it," Paul cuts me off and he continues, "I know that it wasn't you. Just wanted to know what you did to get on Ariana's bad side." He laughs and I gawk at him.

I sigh in relief and give him a small smile.

"Oh, uh, I accidentally ruined the moment between her and her boyfriend and when she bugged me about it so I kind of told her to bug off." I say with a slight wince.

Paul laughs and shakes his head.

"Wow, you've got guts. Good luck!" he says before he walks to his table of jocks.

"OH MY GOSH. Paul Lahote, the toughest guy in school think that YOU have guts! If that isn't pretty cool then I don't know what is," Jade says with a smile before she leans back into her chair and crosses her arms with a grin on her face.

I laugh and nod in agreement, "Yeah, it is pretty darn cool."

Jade passes me her bag of chips and part of her pb&j sandwich and I smile. She's such a great friend.

"Thanks sweet cheeks." We grin and laugh and enjoy our lunch.

* * *

I'm walking home from school today because mom decided to take my car into the shop to be serviced. Good thing La Push is a small town. I know a short cut through the woods so I only have to walk a mile instead of five if I were to walk the way that I drive here.

I plug-in my iPod and start to listen to some of Demi Lovato's intense songs about heart ache and power. I wish that Jared was at school today. Even if he seemed to hate me after I bumped into him yesterday, I can't stop caring about him. I missed him. I missed a boy that wasn't mine to miss.

I'm not really paying any attention to where I'm going because I've walked this path so many times. But something makes me look up and when I do, I see that I'm in a meadow. It's so beautiful and I never realized that this was on my path home. Suddenly, a man appears in front of me. He's beautiful. His skin sparkles where the sun hits him through the parted trees. He's ghostly pale which makes me think that he's not from here. But what I notice most are his eyes. They're blood-red and targeted on me.

I gasp and I'm suddenly paralyzed. Something about this strange man screams danger, making my breathing hitch and the man grins in such an evil way.

"My, my. You are an exquisite creature," he says with a grin.

One second, the man is ten paces away and the next, he's less than five inches away. My eyes widen in obvious fear which only makes him grin more.

"My name is Alexander. You, my dear, smell absolutely delicious." With that he leans forward and strokes my cheek and inhales my scent.

I'm so scared that I can't move. He's so strange and terrifying. I don't feel safe at all and I'm trying so hard to will my legs to move.

Alexander whispers in my ear, "Don't worry little lamb, I'll make killing you quick and painless." The last thing I remember before fainting were the sounds of ripping, growls and seeing a big ball of fur on top of Alexander.


	4. Chapter 4: Did I hurt him that badly?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**So I'm getting really into this story.**

**How do you guys like Kim so far? **

* * *

Kim POV

It feels like there's a drum beating in my head. I feel the ground around me. It feels rough and damp and crumbly?

I finally open my eyes to find myself on the forest floor. Did all of that really happen?

Alexander? The blood-red eyes and too perfect face? What about the growls and ball of fur? What was that?

I find my phone and notice that it's 4:30. Well I wasn't knocked out for too long; maybe an hour or so. I look at my surroundings and realize that the meadow is gone. This isn't where I fainted. Was I moved? Well, at least I'm much closer to my house.

I start to get up when I hear heavy breathing. I stand all the way up and look around to see a large silver wolf. Holy cow. Is this a wolf or a bear? He's huge!

The wolf stares at me for a few seconds before turning around and trotting away. This day just gets weirder and weirder.

I decide to just put it from my mind and go home. At least I know that I'll be home before the boys get dropped off and before my parents get home from work.

A few minutes after I get home, Mrs. Clearwater drops Zack and Alex off at the house. Mrs. Clearwater is kind enough to babysit them everyday after school and then bring them here by 5:00pm. It's great for everyone. Mrs. Clearwater loves children, the boys love her, and it helps my parents and I.

I go ahead and start making mac n' cheese for dinner and try not to think about what happened in the forest. Instead, I think about Jared. I hope that he's back at school next week. Today being Friday, I'll have to go a full three days without seeing him instead of just two.

* * *

But he isn't. Jared doesn't go back to school the next week at all. I can't believe how empty I feel without at least being near him. I didn't know how pathetic I am until I had to go over a week without seeing Jared. To think that I feel so depressed just because I can't see him.

I knew that Jade was starting to wonder why I was so sad and depressed. My parents seemed worried too. I really needed to get over this crush.

I walk into school the next Monday; hoping so badly that Jared is here.

But when I sit down in Chemistry, he's not there yet. I look at the clock and see that I'm a bit early. He might show up.

I put my backpack on the ground and sigh into my seat. I decide to just look over my homework and notes for our test today. I get so caught up that I don't even realize that the chair to my left moves. That is until, I feel someone tap my shoulder.

I look up to see Jared and my mouth drops a little. He's changed so much in so little time. He looks like he's about six inches taller and gained maybe twenty pounds in pure muscle. He's wearing fitted T-shirt to show off his amazing new muscles. I'm so surprised that I can't even look at his face and I try not to stare at his beautiful body.

"Ummm, yes?" I ask, keeping my eyes focused on the desk.

"Do you have a pencil that I could borrow?" He asks. He sounds kind of tired. I guess that he was sick or something.

"Oh, sure." I reach down to get my pencil-case out of my bag just to drop it on the floor again.

"Oops, my bad," I say with a nervous laugh as Jared and I both reach down to get it and we knock heads a little.

"Ouch!" We say at the same time. And that's when I look at his face. He's grimacing in pain and rubbing his forehead and I copying his motions.

"I'm sorry; I'm so klutzy sometimes. Are you okay?" I ask with worry. Great, the one time that he talks to me and I injure him.

He looks up at me and then down and then back up at me and his jaw drops and his eyes bore into mine. He's looking at me like I have two heads or something. Did I hurt him that badly?

I look at him a little worriedly, wondering if he's alright.

"Uhh, umm. Yeah...I'm fine. I think," he stutters. I raise an eyebrow at him and hand him the pencil before turning back to study.

But of course, I'm not really studying because Jared Cameron just noticed me. I'm freaking out on the inside and I'm trying to contain myself. But he can't know that. Just act normal.

I feel his eyes on me and I turn my head a little to see him watching me with a grin and eyes filled with adoration. I blush furiously and look away quickly.

I decide to just ignore him and by the time the class is over, I'm getting antsy to see his beautiful face again.

When the bell rings, I quickly pack up my bag and as I'm bent over, I hear, "Ohhh Jaaaarrrred!"

I look up to see Ariana throwing herself at Jared and he looks a bit uncomfortable. Jared is looking down at me as he tells Ariana, "Look Ariana, I can't talk now. I'll talk to you at lunch okay?"

Ariana pouts a little but nods. Before she leaves, she throws a glare at me and struts away.

I get my books together and make my way out the door. But a warm hand on my arm stops me. It's Jared.

"Excuse me, but are you new here?" Jared asks with wonder in his eyes. My heart drops and shatters into a million pieces. He really had no idea that I existed until today. My heart feels just as empty as it did when he was gone. I blink away the tears that immediately sting my eyes. NO! I am not going to shed tears over a guy who doesn't deserve them. I shake away my feelings and decide to answer his question.

"No, I'm not. I've sat next to you in home room since freshmen year Jared. _And_ we went to middle school together." I state smartly to let Jared know that I'm irritated.

His eyes widen and he looks like he's in shock and in a bit of pain. Pain? I understand shock, but why would he be in pain?

"Oh. I...I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Kim. My name is Kim."

"Kim," he repeats and smiles, "I love your name."

"Well, thanks. I have to get to class now. Nice meeting you, I guess," I say a little awkwardly. I turn to walk away but he stops me again.

"Wait, Kim. I can't believe that I've never spoken to you before. You're so beautiful," he says with that gorgeous smile of his. I blush and my heart flutters. But I push those feelings away. I've loved him for so long and he's never even known that I existed until now.

This is just too good to be true.

"Well now you see me and now you don't." With that I turn and walk to my next class. But then I hear some ripping sounds and I turn to see a discarded shoe near the woods on the side of the school and no Jared in sight.

I just didn't understand. He didn't know who I was for so long. Why does he want to know me now? I'm still the same old Kim that I was yesterday and the same as I was last week when he was so angry with me. But apparently he didn't know me then.

Maybe he just felt bad for blowing up at me for bumping into him. I don't know. He'll probably go back to ignoring me by tomorrow.

I sigh and get to my next class and try to forget about him. Forget about the boy that I've loved since I was twelve.

* * *

As I walk home through the woods, I come across the meadow again and I still can't believe how beautiful it is.

I decide to sit here for a bit and I lie down on the soft grass and pull out my favorite book: Pride and Prejudice.

I get lost in my book and sit and read for an hour or so. After which I start to get my bag to leave when I see another huge wolf on the other side of the meadow. But this one isn't silver like the other one. This one is a bit smaller and his fur is a dark brown color. He's beautiful with such big brown eyes. Brown eyes that seem so familiar. I sit up and look at the wolf for a few minutes. I'm not sure if I should be afraid of him or not. He seems tame enough and looks like he's just relaxing or something.

Suddenly, the wolf gets up and starts walking my way. I freeze a little, but the wolf doesn't seem to want to attack. As he gets closer, he slows as if he's trying to see if it's okay.

I stay still and watch the wolf get closer. He's almost as big as the one I saw a week and a half ago. He creeps closer until he's standing right in front of me and looking in my eyes.

I reach out my hand to pet it when I hear a wolf howl. I jump a little and turn to see the huge silver wolf from last time. He growls a little at the brown wolf and the brown wolf whimpers a little, looking back and forth between me and the silver wolf. The silver wolf kind of barks and then runs the other way.

I stand up and the brown wolf pushes me in the direction of my house and runs the same way that the silver wolf ran.

La Push has wolves. Huge mutant wolves that are tame.

I run the rest of the way home and forget what I just experienced by getting lost in my homework.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**I've thought about doing some chapters in Jared's POV, good idea or no? **

**Please review! I would love to know what you guys think :)**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm So Stupid

**Hey everybody! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it :) I do read every single review and they mean a lot to me **

**Thank you to: BarbieRachel, AnnechanB, Silentmusic226, ElectricSocks, Ucancallmebob, and, scigeekgirl**

**Your reviews really do help me. **

**Ok, I've decided to do this chapter in Jared's POV, hope you guys like it**

* * *

THAT NIGHT

Jared POV

_"Jared! SHUT UP!"_ Paul think-screams. We're both phased and on patrol so our wolf minds are connected.

I can't stop thinking about Kim. My gosh, she's so beautiful. Those big, deep brown eyes and long flowing black hair. She's short and cute with an amazing curvy body. Her skin is a gorgeous golden/coppery color.

How on Earth did I not notice her before! I keep thinking about my imprinting...

* * *

FLASHBACK TO THAT MORNING

I reach down to grab the pencil-case that the girl dropped and hit my head against hers.

Holy cow that hurt!

I'm rubbing my head when I look up at her and see her gawking at me and then I look into her eyes. Everything stops. The teacher isn't talking anymore, the heater isn't blowing over our heads and the classroom chatter is non-existent. All I see is her. I've imprinted.

Wait a minute. Where is she from? I've never seen this beautiful girl here before. Have I?

I notice her blush and I grin. She's so cute and _I_ made her blush! I can't stop staring at this perfect creature and she turns away, handing me the pencil.

I continue to stare at her all through class, hoping that she'll look at me again. I can't help but feel the need to stay with her, be with her, love her and protect her. Looking at a person has never made me feel so many emotions before.

Too soon, the bell rings and she's packing up her backpack. I stand up and plan on waiting for her and hope to talk to her after class.

That is, until I hear a very high-pitched squeal, "Ooh Jaaaaarrred!" and then Ariana is hugging me and trying to kiss and I push her away as gently as I can. Shoot, I forgot that I have a girlfriend. This could get messy.

She's talking but I'm not really listening to her. I can't take my eyes off this girl.

"Look Ariana, I can't talk now. I'll talk to you at lunch okay?" I say, hoping that she'll leave and thankfully, she does.

But right as I'm about to speak to my imprint, she hurries out of the room and I'm able to catch her right outside of the classroom by gently grabbing her arm.

"Excuse me, but are you new here?" I ask. I must have great luck. What are the odds that my soul-mate shows up to school on the same day that I return to school.

But as I say this, her eyes become glassy and she swallows. She looks as if someone just punched her in the stomach. Did something I say offend her?

She takes a deep breath and holds her head high and looks me in the eye.

"No, I'm not. I've sat next to you in home room since freshmen year Jared. _And_ we went to middle school together." Oh no. This can't be right. How could I not notice her before?! She's amazing. I feel like such an ass now. And she knows my name. The woman I love knows that I exist.

"Oh. I...I'm sorry. What's your name?" I feel genuinely horrible about this. I'm so stupid.

"Kim. My name is Kim." She says shortly. Oh gosh, she's angry. Of course she's angry! Apparently I've known her for five years and I never noticed her! I didn't even know her name!

But I smile, Kim is such a beautiful name and it suits her so well.

"Kim," I repeat and grin, "I love your name."

"Well, thanks. I have to get to class now. Nice meeting you, I guess," she says and turns to walk away but I stop her. I'm not ready to look away from her face yet.

"Wait, Kim. I can't believe that I've never spoken to you before. You're so beautiful," and I smile again. She really is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

I see her blush and it warms me up a little. I know that I have to convince her that I'm not a _complete_ ignorant ass.

"Well now you see me and now you don't." She turns and walks away and I feel a little pain at seeing her go. But I know that I need to find a way to win her over.

I decide to skip my classes for the rest of the day and phase and let out my excitement by running.

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

I'm pretty sure that I was driving Paul crazy with my thoughts about Kim. But when I think of the sad face that Kim made when I asked if she was new to school, Paul thinks of a scene where Kim gets tripped by Ariana and her lunch flies at him. It then moves to an after scene where she's trying to apologize to Paul and he ends up telling her that she has guts.

I grin at the part about guts but I growl at Ariana's actions. Gosh, how could I ever be attracted to someone like that. Oh shoot! I forgot to talk to her at lunch. Eh, I'll deal with her later. Ariana is just so ugly in comparison to Kim. Nobody could compare to my Kim.

_Jared, you can go home now, I'm going to take over the rest of the shift. You too Paul, _Is what Sam thinks to us. We nod our heads and start to run home. But then I decide to try to find out where Kim lives. I want to make sure that she is always safe.

I still have the pencil that Kim loaned to me this morning. I sniff it for her scent and try to track her.

I come across her scent in a meadow-like clearing.

This is where I found her this afternoon. Reading and relaxing. She looked so beautiful and I just laid down and watched her. After a while she looked up and noticed me and she just kept looking at me. I heard her heart beat a little faster and was worried that I had scared her. But then she settled back down and seemed okay in my wolf presence. I had gotten really close to her and she almost touched me. But then Paul signaled that there was a vampire scent on the other side of the border. I hated leaving her but I had to.

In the meadow, I also pick up the scent of a vampire and instantly growl. Suddenly Paul (who still hasn't phased back) thinks of a scene where a leech is stroking MY Kim's cheek until Paul attacks and kills him. Paul also shows me how Kim fainted and how he moved her closer to her house and he waited for her to wake up and go home. How did I not notice the leech's scent when I was with her this afternoon? Probably because I was so focused on Kim. I could never thank Paul enough for saving her life. She is my life now. If she dies, I would surely die as well.

At least now I know where she lives and race to her house. I sniff around the house and thankfully I don't smell any bloodsuckers but I do smell my Kim upstairs. I must be lucky because there's a tree right by her window. I quickly phase and put my shorts on and climb up the tree. I try to hide behind some of the thicker branches because her light inside is on and I definitely don't want to frighten her. On the right side of the room (from my position) is a huge bookcase that takes up nearly the entire wall. It's mostly filled with books but there are also picture frames, knickknacks, a jewelry box, a small iPod stereo, and a few stuffed animals. On the wall in front is a small walk-in closet and next to it is a little nook in the wall where a built-in desk is. On the left side of the room is a queen sized bed with Kim sitting on it, reading a book.

_Pride & Prejudice _the title of the book says. The book looks pretty beaten up, like its been read a ton of times. She's almost done with the book and she's smiling at something that's written and she looks so happy and content. Suddenly I hear a bunch of screams and these two little boys burst through Kim's door and jump on her. Kim gasps and does her best to catch each boy and starts laughing and tickling them. They look just like her but look to be about 8 or 9 and its obvious that they love her immensely. With the help of my enhanced hearing, I hear the boys whisper to Kim, "We're hiding from Mommy and Daddy! They're trying to make us take baths!"

Kim laughs and pretends that the boys are completely hidden underneath her covers. A minute later, an older version of Kim comes into her room and tries not to laugh at the boys' horrible hiding spot and pretends to try really hard to look for them before snatching the blanket that was covering them.

Then a man with graying hair and Kim's eyes walks through the door and helps her mom haul the boys out.

Once they leave, Kim laughs and shakes her head and I smile. She has a loving family and she's so kind. I notice Kim getting her pajamas and guess that she's getting ready for bed. As much as I would love to see her getting undressed, I love her too much and I must respect her.

I decide that she is safe and phase and head back to my house to sleep.

That night, when my head hits the pillow, the only thing that I think about it, is my Kim

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I do more chapters in Jared's POV?**

**Should I do it differently?**

**I'd love the feedback! Please Review!**

**Thank you for reading :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

**I really hope that you guys enjoyed that last chapter with Jared's POV! :D **

**It was really fun to write because I was put in the mindset of an impulsive werewolf who was previously ignorant. I'm really enjoying writing this story and all of the reviews and favorites and follows make it really worth it! **

**Thank you everybody!**

**I will warn you though, I'll be heading back to school soon so I may not be able to post a new chapter everyday like I'm doing now so I'm trying my best to type my fingers away :D**

**Hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

NEXT DAY

Kim POV

Oh gosh, I'm going to be so late for school! I can't believe that I overslept.

I race downstairs and kiss mom, dad and the boys goodbye before running out to my car (yay its back from the shop!).

I try to safely race to school and pull into the parking lot. I run through the school gates and get to Chemistry right as the bell rings.

I take a deep breath and realize that Jared is already there and is staring at me.

"Ummm, hi?" I ask awkwardly.

He grins and takes a lock of my hair that's in my eyes and pushes it behind my ear and I blush very brightly.

"O-Oh. Thanks." I stutter and get my homework and pencil out of my bag.

"Hey, Kim." I hear Jared say softly.

I look up with questioning eyes, "Yeah?" What could he possibly want?

"Well, um, I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to hang out with me sometime. Maybe today after school?" He asks nervously.

I blush bright red and all I could do is inwardly scream with wide eyes. Jared Cameron wants to hang out with ME?

I would say that I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, but I can't help but feel that something strange is going on here.

Hmmmm, today after school. Mom asked me to pick the boys up from Mrs. Clearwater's house because she has some sort of appointment and can't watch the boys as long as usual.

"I'm sorry, I can't. But thank you anyways." I say politely and turn back to the teacher.

But oh my goodness. Does this mean that Jared likes me? Or does he still feel sorry for blowing up at me?

* * *

Jared POV

She said no. The love of my life said no.

Wait, she said "can't". Maybe she just has plans.

Dammit. I still need to break up with Ariana. I'm so not excited about this. I still can't believe what she did to my Kim. How could she be such a mean person? How could I not realize that she was like this before?_ Because you were caught up in lust Jared! _I scream to myself. That's why. Ariana was hot and she knew that I didn't do long-term relationships. That's why it worked so well.

But Kim. My gosh, she's beautiful and kind and perfect for me. I could definitely picture being with her for a few years, then moving in together, getting married, having children. I could picture everything with Kim.

My mind drifts back to class and I glance at the board. We're doing a lab today which means partners. Oh gosh, I wish that Kim could be my partner. Who is Kim's partner anyways? I look toward Kim and look past her to see Mike.

Eh, he's not too bad. A little annoying but not a bad kid.

I turn to Kevin, who is my partner and we start to get to work on our lab.

But then I hear Mike asking Kim about her little brothers and I can't help but feel a little jealous. She's my soulmate and I can barely talk to her, yet Mike can do it with no problem.

I need to get a plan together. I will win Kim over.

* * *

Kim POV

Oh boy, another lab. I am so not in the mood. I woke up late, got to school late and now I was blushing so badly that Jared must think that I have some sort of condition.

I decide to just get to work with Mike.

"Hey, Kim, how's your family doing? I saw little Zack and Alex with your mom at the market the other day." He says with a smile. Mike has always been really nice and asking about my family.

"Oh, they're good! The boys love being in second grade and they're growing up pretty fast." I say with a laugh. My little brothers are so cute and rambunctious.

"Good. So let's get started," and with that we begin our lab work.

At the end of class, I hurry to my next class and suddenly, Jared is right next to me.

"So you have little brothers?" He asks me. I'm a little confused but I nod my head.

"That's right. They're twins, Zack and Alex." He smiles and nods his head.

"That's pretty cool. Are you close to them?" And I automatically smile.

"Definitely. They're ten years younger than me but I feel super protective of them." I say easily. But then I wonder, "Why do you ask?"

He grins and looks into my eyes, "Because I want to get to know you, Kim. And that means every side of you." And my jaw drops and I turn to see that he just walked me to my next class.

"Why?" I blurt.

"Why, what?" He asks, confused.

"Why do you want to know me? You've never wanted to know me before. What's so different now?" I ask, more curious than angry.

Jared sighs and looks a little sad, "Let's just say that I've finally seen whats been in front of me this entire time. I know that I was stupid for not seeing you before. But I see you now, and I really don't want to look away. If you want me to, well then, I will. But if you'll let me, I'd like to be your friend." And he smiles a hopeful smile.

My friend. I could try having Jared as a friend. But at the same time, I love him. What if I can't hide my love from him?

But I want to take this leap.

I smile and nod, "Okay Jared. We can be friends. I'll see you later." With that, I turn and go to my class, leaving a smiling Jared.

* * *

THAT DAY AT LUNCH

Jared POV

She's my friend. At least I can be in her life in some way. This is the perfect way to get to know her!

Oy, but now I have to go dump Ariana. Right as I think this, I feel and cold hand go down my stomach and try to go down my pants and I quickly turn around to find a very excited Ariana.

"Hey babe! I thought that maybe we could go out to my car and make up for a week without seeing each other," she says with I think is supposed to be a seductive smile.

She tries to go for my pants again and tries to kiss me this time. This time I gently put her arms to her sides to stop her. Gosh, has she always been this easy?

"Look Ariana, why don't we go out to the soccer field and talk?" I knew that no one would be there and I really didn't want to embarrass her.

"Sure thing Baby, let's go!" Oh no. She thinks that I want to go out to the field to make-out. But I let her drag me. Either way, she will be dumped.

Once we sit down on a hill, she immediately tries to jump me and starts pulling at my clothes.

"Wait, Ariana, stop. I really do want to talk. And just talk." Ariana huffs and pouts a little. I bet that no guy has denied her before.

"Look Ariana. It's been fun hanging out with you and going out on dates. But it's time for me to end this." I saw in a straight-forward tone.

"Wait. YOU'RE breaking up with ME?!" I was right, she'd never been dumped.

"Yes. I'm sorry if it offends or hurts you. I just need to be single for a while." I say honestly. It is true. I need to be single and "just friends" with Kim for a while. But I know that she'll fall in love with me. Sam and Emily have explained to me lots of times that the imprint goes both ways. She needs me just as much as I need her.

"That's a load of bull. I saw you talking to that geek this morning. Bet that you two were getting cozy while you were 'sick'!" She sneers. I can't help but start to feel angry. She's trying to make it seem like I'm having an "affair" or something with Kim.

"Look, Ariana. Kim is my friend. That's all she is. Right now, I'm just in the mood to be alone. And to be honest, you're mean. I don't know how else to describe you. But you're mean. Did you forget that Paul is my best friend? He told me about how you tripped Kim. About how you made it look like Mike was cheating in Math class. And for the first time, I'm really looking at you. You glare at everyone and I'm starting to wonder if you're even happy." After my little lecture, her face drops a little and she looks a little defeated.

Maybe she gets that she should just be nice.

"Psh, whatever Jared. I might be a bitch, but at least I'm honest. Have fun with your geeky slut." Then she gets up and struts away. I guess that she didn't learn anything.

* * *

END OF LUNCH AT KIM'S LOCKER

Kim POV

I forgot my History textbook which we need in class today. Good thing we still have another ten minutes before the bell for class rings.

I flip through my books when I find a bright green post-it:

**Stay away from Jared. He will never be yours.**

My heart breaks a little. I want Jared to be mine. Whoever wrote this probably saw him and I talking this morning.

I crumple up the post it and throw it with purpose into the trash. I can't believe that someone would really try to threaten me because Jared felt like talking to me.

I grab my textbook and smash my locker closed and scream when I see someone hiding behind it. It's Ariana and she looks mad.

I'm about to ask her what she wants when she pulls her arm back and punches me. And then I black out.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**Do you guys think that Ariana is too mean? I see her as being someone really territorial and will hurt anyone who steps on her territory. So she really doesn't care about Jared but she hates the he was taken from her. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: My Kim

**Hey everybody! So I got a lot of shocked reviews lol**

**I know, Ariana is a little feisty. But don't worry, she won't be around for much longer :)**

**I also really like going back and forth between Jared and Kim's POV so I'll probably do that more often. But I don't think that I'll do anymore chapters with only Jared's POV. Still toying with that Idea. **

**But thank you guys SOOOOO much for the reviews! You guys are so awesome. I love being able to know what you guys think :)**

**Well, I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter, sorry that it's a little short.**

**Btw...still don't own any recognizable characters or content. **

* * *

_Previously..._

_I forgot my History textbook which we need in class today. Good thing we still have another ten minutes before the bell for class rings._

_I flip through my books when I find a bright green post-it:_

_**Stay away from Jared. He will never be yours.**_

_My heart breaks a little. I want Jared to be mine. Whoever wrote this probably saw him and I talking this morning._

_I crumple up the post it and throw it with purpose into the trash. I can't believe that someone would really try to threaten me because Jared felt like talking to me._

_I grab my textbook and smash my locker closed and scream when I see someone hiding behind it. It's Ariana and she looks mad._

_I'm about to ask her what she wants when she pulls her arm back and punches me. And then I black out._

* * *

Jared POV

"Hey Paul," I sit down next to my best bud who is, at the moment, stuffing his face and it's more than a little disgusting.

"Hey man, what's up? You dump the she-witch yet?" He knew about my issue about loving Kim and being stuck with Ariana.

"Yeah. Damn, she was so pissed off. I'm pretty sure that she's never been dumped." I say as I start stuffing my face. Forgot that Emily made me lunch and it's so good.

"Probably true. She may be hot, but she's pretty scary," Paul says between mouthfuls.

Suddenly, my whole body is overcome with pain and dread. It's like a wave of depression just washed over me. I drop my sandwich and hold my head between my hands. Something's wrong.

"Paul. What the heck is going on? I feel like I've just been hit my a bus. I feel so depressed. What just happened?" And Paul looks up with concern in his eyes.

"The same thing happened to Sam after he accidentally hurt Emily," And my heart clenches.

"Where's Kim? Something is wrong with Kim." I jump up and start looking around the cafeteria. I probably look like a crazy person.

"I think that I saw her go toward the lockers," Paul says quickly.

I run to the lockers and nearly die when I see my Kim on the ground, passed out. The left side of her face is black and blue and all swollen.

"Kim!" She doesn't wake up. "Kim! Please wake up! I need you to wake up!" I shake her gently, hoping to get her to at least open her eyes.

I hold her in my lap and start to tear up and silently beg her to wake up. I can't lose her. But I still hear the steady beat of her heart. She has to be okay.

I stand up with her in my arms and quickly stride to the nurse's office. I try and be as gentle as possible.

I burst through the office door and without asking, I go to the nurse.

"Oh my! What happened?" The nurse asks right away. I lie Kim on the small hospital bed

"I don't know! I found her by the lockers like this. Will she be okay? She has to be okay!" I cry desperately. I kneel next to Kim and push her bangs away from her forehead.

"Yes, Mr. Cameron. She'll be fine. But I need you to calm down and give Miss Connweller some space," I look at the nurse skeptically but nod and sit in the chair on the other side of the office. Too far away from Kim.

I see that the nurse is trying to hold an ice pack to Kim's swollen cheek and I stand up again.

"I can do that," She must see that I'm desperate to be near Kim because she smiles a little and hands me the ice pack.

I pull my sleeve over my hand and hold the ice pack. I have to be careful not to melt it. When I gently press the ice to Kim's face, I sigh and desperately wish that she'll be okay.

I see her start to blink until she opens her eyes. Thank goodness. She's okay.

She blushes when she see's me nursing her and I know for sure that she's okay and grin at her. The feeling of dread is finally gone.

* * *

Kim POV

What the hell just happened? One minute I'm at my locker and the next, my head is pounding and I feel a warm hand on my forehead. I blink a little open my eyes all the way. Jared is kneeling down beside the bed that I'm lying down on while holding an ice pack to the left side of my face and I can't help but blush.

The man of my dreams is nursing me. And then the pain hits me. Yikes, my face is pretty sore. Hmmmm, I had opened my locker, read that stupid note, and closed my locker. And Ariana was hiding behind it! Did she hit me?

No! She punched me!

"Jared, what are you doing here?" I ask the first thing that comes to my mind. Oh man, I'm a goner.

"I saw you passed out on the ground and I knew that I had to make sure that you're okay." He says with a smile. I can't help but form a loving smile on my lips and be so happy that he seems to care about me.

"Thanks for bringing me here. How badly do I look?" I ask gingerly.

"Beautiful." He says simply. Jared just called me beautiful. Wow, my heart just skipped a few beats.

"Kim, who hurt you?" Jared asks seriously. Oh no. Should I rat Ariana out? I know that she kind of deserves it but at the same time, what if nobody believes me?!

What should I do?

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that chapter is a little short. But I do have some plans for Ariana. But first here's my great big question: Should Kim rat on Ariana? Take it? Or tell Jared? Or a mixture of those? **

**Tell me what you think!**

**bye for now and thanks for reading :D **


	8. Chapter 8: His Warmth

**Hey everybody! I hoped that you guys liked that last chapter! Ariana is a little scary! Lets see what Kim does... hehehe**

**Seriously love writing this story :D**

**And I'm so sorry to say that I don't own any recognizable characters or content heheh**

* * *

Previously

_Kim POV_

_What the hell just happened? One minute I'm at my locker and the next, my head is pounding and I feel a warm hand on my forehead. I blink a little, open my eyes all the way. Jared is kneeling down beside the bed that I'm lying down on while holding an ice pack to the left side of my face and I can't help but blush._

_The man of my dreams is nursing me. And then the pain hits me. Yikes, my face is pretty sore. Hmmmm, I had opened my locker, read that stupid note, and closed my locker. And Ariana was hiding behind it! Did she hit me?_

_No! She punched me!_

_"Jared, what are you doing here?" I ask the first thing that comes to my mind. Oh man, I'm a goner._

_"I saw you passed out on the ground and I knew that I had to make sure that you're okay." He says with a smile. I can't help but form a loving smile on my lips and be so happy that he seems to care about me._

_"Thanks for bringing me here. How badly do I look?" I ask gingerly._

_"Beautiful." He says simply. Jared just called me beautiful. Wow, my heart just skipped a few beats._

_"Kim, who hurt you?" Jared asks seriously. Oh no. Should I rat Ariana out? I know that she kind of deserves it but at the same time, what if nobody believes me?!_

_What should I do?_

* * *

Kim POV

Oh gosh. Those eyes. I have to tell him. I don't know if he'll believe me though. I mean, Ariana is his girlfriend, so he might think that I'm just making things up or something. Well, here goes nothing.

"Kim, please tell me who did this to you?" Jared asks again softly with pleading eyes.

I gulp a little and nod.

"Jared, I got a note in my locker. It was telling me to stay away from you. And then, after I threw it away, I closed my locker and Ariana was hiding behind it. I was about to ask her what she wanted and then I blacked out. I think that she punched me and I think that she wrote the note. She must have seen us talking earlier this morning and thought that something was going on!" I say with a rush and finally take a deep breath.

"What?!" Jared bursts out and his hands begin to shake. Oh no, he doesn't believe me. Oh gosh, he's going to hate me. Goodbye friendship.

"I can't believe she did this! Oh it's all my fault," he keeps holding the ice pack to my face but looks so sad and even a little angry. Wait, his fault?

"What? Jared, how on Earth is this your fault?" I ask. He must be crazy. He certainly didn't ask Ariana to punch me.

He looks up with anguish in his eyes and strokes the good side of my face. I blush a little and lean into his hand.

"I broke up with Ariana during the beginning of lunch. I kind of realized how mean she is and I just couldn't stand it. But she saw you and I talking this morning and made it seem like you and I were sneaking around or something. She made it seem like any relationship that we might have, would be dirty and dishonest. I got really mad and told her to leave you alone because you're my friend. I guess that just made her angrier. I'm so sorry Kim. Are you in pain?" Oh he looks so sad and guilty.

I smiled softly and put my hand over his hand that was holding the ice pack. "I'm fine. It's just a bruise and it'll go away soon. But, are you okay? You look more shook up than me." I say with a little giggle. He relaxes a little at that and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. As long as you're okay, I'm okay. But seriously, are you in any pain?" He says with a concerned look.

"I'm fine. I'm a little sore, but it's nothing that won't heal quickly." I say and smile and gently pull his hand that holds the ice pack away from my face. I gently pat my cheek and its a little sore, but most of all, it's freezing cold.

"Yikes, that ice pack sure is cold," I say with a bit of a grimace.

"Here, maybe this will help," and he places his super warm hand on my cheek. Oh, his warmth is so comforting and I can't help but close my eyes and lean into his hand.

I gently put my hand over his and sigh contently. Before I know it, Jared wraps his warm arms around me and hugs me close. I lie my head on his solid chest and breathe is his clean and woodsy smell. He leans his cheek on my head and strokes my hair. I feel so safe and warm in his strong arms and I wish that this moment could last forever.

I hear Jared's even breath and I think that he might be sniffing my hair.

"Ahem!" We hear a rasp voice and we both jump away from each other and turn to see the nurse with an angry look on her face.

I instantly blush bright red and Jared grins and hands the ice pack back to me.

"Well Miss Connweller, I see that you're doing alright. But let me check you out a bit," With that she makes me follow her finger with just my eyes while she shines a light into my eyes. Then she makes me try to walk in a straight line on a piece of tape. I get a little woozy and trip. I grimace a little. That can't be good.

"Alright, I do believe that you should go home. Maybe take a day or two off and go to the doctor's. You might have a concussion so I really think that you should visit the doctor. Now, would you like to tell me how you blacked out?" Oh no. I gulp a little. Telling Jared was one thing, but telling the nurse is another. But Ariana did punch me... I take a deep breath and go for it.

"Okay, I was at my locker and when I shut it, there was somebody behind it and it was Ariana Brandy. I can't remember exactly what happened, but I remember her pulling her arm back and I think that she punched me." I say in a shy voice. Nobody wants to be on Ariana's target list. Especially me.

"Finally! Someone has finally spoken up!" The nurse says. Now I'm just kind of confused.

"Um, what do you mean by finally?" I ask.

"I don't believe that this is the first time that this has happened. Last year, a girl 'mysteriously' fell down a flight of stairs. The year before that, a girl 'accidentally' tripped and broke her ankle. Ariana is the only common thread in this," The nurse explains. I look to Jared to see him shaking furiously. So Ariana really is a horrible person.

"Don't worry honey, I'll take of everything. But that little brat will finally be expelled like she should have been two years ago," The nurse says with an intense attitude.

"I can take Kim home, we only have two classes left anyways and we can get the assignments tomorrow," Jared says after a long pause. Oh gosh, Jared wants to take me home. I still think that this is just too good to be true.

* * *

Jared POV

I can't believe that Ariana is such a cold-blooded bitch. I mean even some of the bloodsuckers aren't so cruel. I feel so disgusted that I even dated somebody like that.

At least now Kim will be safer. Especially since I'll be taking her home.

Right now we're walking toward the parking lot when Kim asks, "What about my car?" Shoot, I didn't think about that. Wait, I walked to school.

"Well, since I walked to school, why don't I just drive you and your car to your house? I'm into running and walking so I can just walk home after. Okay?" I hope that she doesn't question me on how far away that I live. I live on the other side of La Push and it would take any normal guy an hour, maybe two. But being a werewolf, it only takes me five or ten minutes.

"Sure, sounds good," She says easily with a smile and hands me her keys. We get into her car and she immediately closes her eyes. Oh gosh, she looks so tired.

"You can go ahead and take a little nap," I want her to be okay and relax.

She yawns a little and nods and is instantly asleep and she sure looks cute. I drive her slowly to her house but decide to make a small detour to make the ride longer.

I finally take her home but she's sound asleep. Hmmmm...

I leave her in the car for a second and run up to her front door and figure out which key opens her house and I find my way to her room. I pull back the covers on her bed and run back down to Kim. I pick her up as gently as I can and take her to her room and lie her down on her bed.

I gently pull the covers around her and can't help but stroke the bangs from her face. She's so beautiful and I could have lost her today.

Then I notice that her cheek is getting swollen again so I go down stairs to get an ice pack from the freezer. But this time, I wrap it in a thin rag so it won't be so harsh on her face.

I go up to her and gently press it to her cheek and sit on the bed next to her.

I know that I have to tell her who I really am, and soon.

But I can't have her hate me. I just can't.

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Reviews really help me a lot so don't be afraid to review!**

**And thank you for all of you guys who have followed/favorited the story! It makes me so happy!  
Have a great day :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Ice Packs

**Hey everybody! I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. In my mind, I see Kim as being conflicted on whether she should give in to Jared's persistent caring or if she should continue to be cautious. She's a smart girl who knows about Jared's past and wants to be smart with her heart. **

**I'm also sad to say that I do not own Any recognizable characters :/ lolol**

* * *

Kim POV

Yikes, what happened? This must be what a hangover feels like. My face is sore and my head is pounding like crazy.

I move to stretch my arms up and realize that I'm in my bed and I open my eyes. My room is dark but I can see the dim light coming through my shudders, probably six or seven.

Wow, I guess that Jared somehow got me to my bed; he even took my shoes off. I laugh to myself a little as I become less groggy, I really do feel drunk!

I slowly swing my legs to the side of the bed and slip down to stand. I'm definitely more stable than I was earlier at the nurse's office.

I hear laughter coming from downstairs and wonder who was here to get the boys, what did my parents say? I hope that they don't freak out when they see my face. I bet that it's all bruised and swollen.

By the time I get to the kitchen where I hear all the commotion, my mom and dad are laughing and flirting?

I walk in and am immediately shocked.

Jared is here. And he's talking to my parents. The same parents who I caught making out in the kitchen just a few weeks ago. The three of them are laughing and talking over momma's lemon meringue pie. What the heck just happened? I feel like my universe has turned upside down.

"Kim! I bet that still hurts. Here," And Jared is up and running to the freezer for ice and I see my mom getting some Tylenol out of the Medicine cabinet.

I'm still out of it and not entirely aware of my family.

Suddenly, Jared is standing in front of me in a matter of seconds with a rag full of ice cubes and he gently presses it against my bruised cheek. I blush so brightly and I hear my dad gasp a little. Oh gosh. My dad knows me almost as much as Jade does. Maybe more. I wonder if he knows about my feelings for Jared. From the look on his face, I would say he does.

Besides, my dad is a writer, a journalist for the local paper. He's always told me that writers have a special intuition and can just see things that other people can't. As if they just know certain things. I've found that to be true over the years about my dad.

"Thanks Jared," I say. I try to take hold of the ice, but he seems happy to hold it to my face for me. He's examining my cheek intently, I guess to make sure that it hasn't gotten any worse.

"Oh Kimmy! I can't believe what that awful girl did to you! Jared told us everything that happened and your father and I will make sure that girl gets expelled. Who does she think she is?! Hurting my baby like that," Mom mutters the last bit when she hands me a glass of water and two Tylenol capsules. I nod my thanks to her and Jared pulls away to let me take the medicine but is quickly by my side again.

"To be honest mom, I'm kind of happy that it happened. I'm not happy that I was assaulted, but the nurse said that this isn't the first time that it's happened. So if my case helps to finally get justice for the other two girls that were hurt, then I'm okay."

My mom gives me a warm smile and hugs me close and kisses my forehead, careful not to touch my cheek. "I'm so proud of you Sweetie. But your father and I need to talk to you. Come sit down."

Oh no, This doesn't sound good. I sit down across from my parents and Jared sits next to me and finally lets me hold the ice myself.

Mom takes a deep breath and looks to my dad and he smiles and takes her hand.

"Well, we have a few surprises to share with you. But first, we would like to speak to the principal about what this Ariana girl did to you. We want to make sure that she receives an appropriate punishment. We love you so much Sweetheart and we don't want to embarrass you. But as your parents, we have to do this," I sigh a little, but nod. I know that they just want the best for me.

"And the next thing is, your father and I have been trying for a few months now to get pregnant one last time. We know that we have you and the little devils. But we would really like another baby. I hope that doesn't upset you," Mom pauses and squeezes my dad's hand. Wow, that really was a bomb. But, I understood. Mom always did say that four was her magic number. But that is a definite WOW moment.

"It's okay mom. I understand. I mean when you get a kid as great as me, how could you try not to get another one?" I jokingly say and both my parents give me warm and loving looks.

"That's absolutely right Honey. Well, you see, I went to the doctor's the other day for a check-up and I'm pregnant," my mom stops with tears in her eyes. I know that these are happy tears and she's just waiting to see my reaction. I'm going to have another baby sibling. And I'll be seventeen years older than he or she. But I'm going to have a another sibling! I'm instantly happy and excited for my mother.

"Oh my goodness!" I squeal and jump out of my chair and run around the table to hug my mom. We both start smiling and laughing and crying. I put my hand to my mom's stomach but it's still too flat to tell.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks! About seven more months and you will get your baby brother or sister!" Mom laughs and cries harder and happier tears. I watch as dad pushes his chair back from the table a little and mom sits in his lap and they hold each other and smile and cry together.

Wow, they love each other so much. I hope that one day, I'll have something just like that. I sit next to Jared again and he gently picks the ice up and turns my face toward him and presses the ice to my cheek. I smile and silently thank him.

I will ask him sometime soon about why he's changed so much. I've dreamt about this for so long. But now that it's finally happening, I can't help but feel skeptical.

"So Kim, Jared here was kind enough to care of you and the boys. He told your mother and I that you fell asleep as soon as he drove you home," My dad says with a mischievous smile. Oh yeah, he definitely knows. And I think that he likes Jared. It seems like he does.

"So how did the twins react to you?" I ask Jared. I bet that Mrs. Clearwater was a little shocked to see a huge guy like Jared answer the door and get the boys.

"They were a little confused at first but they were okay with it. The three of us played with Legos and action figures for a couple of hours while we waited for your parents and then I had to explain things to them while you were out." Jared talks about all of this as if it's an everyday occurrence. And he was able to handle the twins. This is amazing.

"Well, I'm really happy that you're okay Kim and I hate to say this, but I have to get going now." He says with a sorrowful look on his face. I've never seen that expression from him before.

"Okay, I'll walk you out," I move to get up but he stops me.

"No, I think that you should go back to bed, and make an appointment with your doctor. Okay?" He asks with an encouraging smile.

"Okay, then I'll just walk you to the door," I smile and walk with him to the door.

"Thank you for everything. I really appreciate your kindness," I say with a small smile. Being alone with him makes me kind of nervous.

"Anytime Kim. And I mean that. You have a really great family and it was fun to get to know them," He smiles and gently strokes my good cheek. "You take care Kim. "

He walks out the door and is out of sight.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Kim POV

"Mom, is this really necessary?" We're at the hospital to check out my bruises and my head. But I really hate hospitals. They just smell too clean and they seem so cold and creepy.

"Honey, I know how you feel about hospitals, but I really need you to do this for me. I need to make sure that my baby is okay." And momma is using that sweet mommy voice so of course, I say yes.

"Kim Connweller?" I hear a nurse call my name. Here we go.

"You'll be seen by Dr. Cullen. Go ahead into room 3A and he'll be with you momentarily," The nurse says with a sweet smile.

I take a deep breath and go to the room and sit on the elevated couch with the paper covering it. Mom sits down in the little chair next to the couch.

After about ten minutes of waiting and being so nervous, the door opens and in walks a twenty-some looking man. And he was gorgeous. He kind of looked like that guy I saw in the woods. The one who scared me so badly. Except that man had bright red eyes and this man has golden eyes. His blonde hair is slicked back and he seems nice enough.

"Hello Miss Connweller, why don't you tell me what happened?" I quickly recount the events that led to my injuries. The Doctor is quiet for a bit and then he walks out the door and whispers something to a nurse.

"Okay, we're going to have some x-rays done just to make sure that everything is in the right place. He gently presses his fingers against the side of my head and his hands are insanely cold. But oddly enough, it feels nice against my bruised head. I relax a little and let him do his job.

But when he moves his hands to my face, I flinch. I didn't realize how much it hurt. Yikes.

"A little sore there are you?" He asks me with a little smile. I grimace and nod.

"From the looks of it, you seem to be okay, but you have a few popped blood vessels. These are pretty much just more dramatic versions of bruises. They tend to hurt a little more and last a little longer. But other than that, you should be healed in 2-3 weeks. Continue to use a cold compress on your cheek. I'm very happy that you came in. If you had a concussion, we might not be talking right now. Patients who have concussions and fall asleep, have the possibility of going into a coma." My eyes widen at that. Yikes. I'm glad that I didn't have a concussion then.

"But just to be sure, we will have x-rays done. You may go take them now." With that he leads me to the x-ray room where they have me change into a gown even though its just my face. I get the x-rays done quickly and go back to my little room and wait for Dr. Cullen to come back with the results.

He comes back about fifteen minutes later with the developed x-rays and pins them up on the light screen and stares at them for just a few seconds before her says, "You are good to go Miss Connweller. Your x-rays are perfect and I'm happy to tell you that you do not have a concussion."

I smile and look at my mom who looks relieved.

"Thanks so much Dr. Cullen." I smile and shake his hand and mom and I head out to the lobby and start to go home.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

I'm sitting and catching up on my homework and I start to think about Jade.

She's called a few times and I know that she's heard about what Ariana did. I also know that she heard that Jared was the one to find me and take me home.

I also know that I need to tell her about Jared. If I don't, she'll just be confused and she'll be hurt if I suddenly start being with Jared all the time.

Now to think about timing...

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**Reviews really do help A LOT! :D **


	10. Chapter 10: Being Realistic

**Hey everybody! So sorry that I haven't been able to update in over a while! I just got back to school and I'm trying to get the hang of homework and new teachers and stuff. I think that I'm going to try and dedicate my weekends to updating this story :) **

**Hope that you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Kim POV

I hear the door bell ring and feel my heart do a flip-flop and take a deep breath. This is it. I am going to tell Jade everything about Jared. The crush, the obsession, the nursing. All of it.

I quickly run downstairs, pause in front of the door and take another deep breath.

I turn my back to the door and reach behind me and open it. I haven't been to school since Ariana punched me on Tuesday and now it's Friday which means that Jade hasn't seen my swollen face. I Don't want to scare her off right away.

"Uhh, hey Jade." I say with my back to her. I'm ten times more nervous than I should be. I mean, Jade is my very best friend. This should be easy! Right?

"Um, hey Kim? What's going on? I heard about with that witch did to you. Are you okay?" Jade comes around me and faces me and gasps and covers her mouth.

"Oh my gosh Kim! What the hell?! Did she really do that to you?!" Jade has always been very protective of me and I know that she's mad.

"It's really not as bad as it looks! I promise," I wince a little and try to smile which hurts just a bit too much.

"I swear, the next time I see that bitch..."

"NO!" I interrupt her. The last thing I need is for Ariana to be after both of us.

"Look Jade, lets go to my room. I have a lot of things to explain to you." She looks at me quizzically but nods and heads to my room and I follow her.

Once we're in my room, Jade sits on my bed and I sit in a bean bag chair on the floor.

"Kimmy, what's going on? You've been acting kinda weird but I just thought that you've been stressed with school or something. What's bothering you hon?" I know that Jade will understand. She has to. She's so kind and loving. Gosh, I hope that she understands.

"Well, Jade. Why don't I start from the beginning?" She nods and stays quiet, knowing that I'm going to tell her something that's important to me.

"Well, you know how I don't like to date. Well the truth is that I'm crushing on someone. I've been crushing on him since we were in the seventh grade but I never knew how to handle it," I pause to see her reaction, but she keeps a solid face, "He makes me feel all weird and happy but he's never even noticed me until a few days ago when we first talked to each other. I'm sorry that I never told you."

"Kimmy, it's kind of hard to believe that you didn't tell me. Is it because you didn't trust me?" She asks and she seems so sad. I have to fix this, I don't want Jade to think that I didn't trust her.

"NO! Of course not! I just felt so pathetic because he didn't even know my name until about a week ago. I was embarrassed with myself that I let myself fall for a guy who didn't even know that I existed." I say honestly. Jade deserves honesty.

"Oh Kimmy! But I could have helped you have him notice you!" She gets up and comes over to me to hug me and I hold on tight. I'm so happy that she isn't angry and that she understands.

She gently pulls back and holds my shoulder and smiles, "So, what's his name?"

Eeek, this will be the hard part. Jade never likes the popular jock boys.

"It's Jared, Jared Cameron." And Jade's eyes go wide.

"You mean the Jared Cameron who dumped Ariana the other day?" I nod and gulp a little, "And the Jared Cameron who supposedly carried you to the nurse after the she-witch punched you?" Again I nod and Jade takes a deep breath.

"Okay, so Jared finally noticed you, dumped Ariana, and took you to the nurse, is that right?" I nod and wait for Jade to react.

"OH MY GOODNESS KIM!" And Jade jumps on me and hugs me tight and bounces up and down a little. "He noticed you! He even dumped that horrible girl!"

I laugh and hug her back. I feel so much better now.

"But Jade, he didn't dump Ariana because of me, he dumped her because he realized what a mean person she is." I know that I need to be realistic here, no matter how much I would love to romanticize things.

"That's even better, Kim. If Jared realizes what a horrible person that Ariana is, then he'll definitely realize what an amazing person you are," Jade says. I guess that she has a point.

"I guess so. It's just that I've liked him so much for so long and for him to finally notice me, it feels surreal."

"Don't over think it Kim. Yes, you should be cautious, but at the same time, just enjoy it. Be happy. Now, tell me all that's happened between you two," We both smile while I blush and squirm.

I go ahead and tell her all about how he told me that he thought that I was beautiful and how he asked me out and how sweet he was to me after Ariana punched me.

"Wow. Kim, I think that he might really like you." We both grin and giggle more.

That night, Jade sleeps over and we spend the night laughing and hanging out like always. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

* * *

THE NEXT MONDAY

Jared POV

Last Friday was so great. After patrol, I went to check on Kim and saw that Jade was over and they were laughing and having fun AND they were talking about me. I only caught the last little bits of the conversation but maybe Kim does like me. I was so happy to see her having a great time with her best friend. I'll have to find some way to thank Jade for being so great to Kim.

Right now I'm just about to leave my house for school when I hear my mom coughing violently. I rush to her bedroom to see her bent over, holding her stomach and trying hard to breathe.

"Mom? What happened?" I hurry to her side and realize that she's having trouble standing and just pick her up and take her to the couch in the living room and lie her down.

"What happened?" I ask her again.

"Oh Jared. It's nothing big. I've just been under a lot of stress from work and worrying about you when you patrol. I've developed a stomach ulcer and sometimes it just really hurts." She says gently. I don't like this. What if stress and worry kills my mom. She's my only family since dad walked out when I was little.

"How does it get healed?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Well, I take some medicines that the doctor has prescribed me and I relax a little. I've taken a week and a half off of work and I'll be staying home. The doctor says that I just need to rest more than anything else." Mom says easily with a smile.

It's a little easier to breathe knowing that she'll be okay. But I don't know if there is a way to make her worry less when I patrol. I mean, she's a loving mother and worrying is kind of her thing.

"I'm glad that you're relaxing mom. Hey, I've got some good news for you," I say and grin. I'm going to tell her about Kim. Mom has always known about my player ways and didn't think that I'd ever imprint. It made her sad that I would never find true love.

"What's that honey?" She smiles and looks up to me with a hopeful expression.

"I've imprinted," I say with a grin.

Mom gasps and smiles and I see her tear up. I think that these are happy tears. Mom has always wanted this for me.

"Oh my baby," She reaches up and pulls me down for a hug. "My baby is growing up. What's her name? What's she like?"

"You would love her mom. Her name is Kim and she's so sweet. She has two little brothers and her mom is pregnant again. She's a really great big sister. I can't wait to bring her home to meet you." I smile and mom smiles so big.

"She sounds like a gem! Bring her home soon! Even if you guys aren't dating yet, I would love to meet her."

"I will mom. Maybe I'll convince her to come over and study tonight."

"Perfect! Now, go get my medicines from my bathroom and then go to school. I don't want you to be late." I hurry to the bathroom and see three new prescription bottles for my mom and take them to her with a glass of water.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself mom?" I ask. I hate for her to collapse like she almost did earlier.

"Of course, I just hadn't taken any of my medicine when you came to my room. But once I take some of these, I should be able to function more properly. Go to school. I don't want you to be late." She kisses and pats my cheek and shoos me out of the house.

I know that she'll be okay, mom is the strongest woman I have known. I just wish that there was more that I could do for her.

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter! Again, I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update. It's been a little crazy lately. But I am definitely going to try harder to put more chapters up. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: I think that I forgot these

**Hey everybody! So I will be trying to update every weekend as best as I can. I really hope that you guys are enjoying this story and even if you're not, comments/suggestions help so much! So whatever you feel like saying, say it! :) And I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School is taking A LOT of my time. But I'm trying!**

**Right now, I'm trying to create a bond between Kim and Jared that becomes very strong. **

**Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Jared POV

Monday at School

Kim, Kim, Kim...

She's not here yet and I'm going a little nuts. I feel like I have this little GPS on her and when she's near, when I hear her heartbeat, I feel whole. What the hell is happening. I sound all mushy and I know that Paul is going crazy. It's still just the three of us boys. Both Sam and I have imprinted and we constantly think about our imprints, it's hard not to. But I know that it's hard for Paul because he doesn't understand what kinds of things we're feeling.

_Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom, Ba-Boom...Kim_

I take a deep breath, trying to catch her scent and my head snaps up. I'm sitting in my car, and I've just been waiting for Kim to get here.  
After learning about my mom's stomach ulcer and all of her stress, I've had this knot in my stomach. But as soon as I feel Kim near me, it loosens a bit.

I quickly hop out of the car with my backpack and just head toward the sound of Kim's heart. It leads me to her locker hall and I peek around the corner to see Kim at her locker. I just can't believe how beautiful she is. Her long, dark hair flutters by her waist and she looks so sweet in her jeans and black sweatshirt. Her little rain boots make her look even smaller. I smile and sigh and start walking toward her.

"Hey Kim," I say as I lean against the locker to the left of her's. She jumps a little but quickly smiles and looks up at me with those big, brown, puppy eyes. I'll never get used to that look. I'm blown away and can't seem to think. Oh no, I think that she asked me question.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask and shake my head a little.

"I asked you what's up? You seem a little tense today." I'm definitely worried about my mom, but I can't dump all my problems on Kim.

But I really don't know who else I'd talk to about it. Hmmmm.

"No, I'm fine. Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come over today after school to study?" I ask a little nervously. She looks at me, a little surprised and smiles.

"I'd really like that." She smiles and nods.

I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding and smile. "Great! If you want, you can stay for dinner too. My mom will be there and she makes amazing food for dinner. She's pretty cool too."

She smiles and flips a lock of her hair over her shoulder and looks up at me with what looks to be admiration. Hmmm, I wonder what she's thinking.

"Okay Jared. I think that sounds like a really nice time," she ways with that look and then she closes her locker. I gently reach over and take the few textbooks that she's carrying and we walk to Chemistry class together.

When we get to class and I open the door for her, she smiles and blushes a little and my heart skips a beat as she brushes past me, and I can't help but take in her smell.

I hope she doesn't think that I'm a creep. I know that she'll understand everything once I tell her truth about being a werewolf and imprinting but will she be accepting?

* * *

Kim POV

Jared just asked me to come over and study at his house today after school. And I'm going to meet his mom. And I'm freaking out.  
Breathe Kim. Breathe.

As we walk to class, he takes my textbooks and I can't help but smile. I think that he really does like me. And then when he gets the door, I just blush like crazy.

The doorway isn't very big and Jared is so big that I have to kind of squeeze past him to get into the classroom and I can't help but appreciate his strong arms and chest.

I can't help but feel a bit of ...something between us during class. I wouldn't call it tension. Just this little buzz of something between us.

I can't help but peeking over at him all during class and I see him peeking over too.

Oh yes, there is definitely something going on here.

After class, Jared and I walk out together and he actually walks me to my next class. We don't say anything and when it's time to say goodbye, he looks at me a long time and then hugs me real tight and then pushes me towards my class. I just sigh and smile.

None of this feels real. The man that I've loved for so long finally sees me.

I'm so distracted that I don't realize that I Jared forgot to give me my textbooks back. I look at the clock and I have two minutes before class starts to I run outside even though its pouring rain and head to Jared's class but I see him running my way too.

I laugh as we meet in the middle and so does he.

"Here, I think that I forgot these," he says as he hands me my textbooks.

"Thank you," I say and laugh and grin up at him. The rain is drenching us but we're grinning like a couple of idiots.

I start to turn and run back to class but Jared gently stops me with his hand on my arm.

I turn back to him and Jared is looking at me in a different way.

He gently leans down and kisses my cheek and I blush bright red and look into his eyes and then down at his lips and I decide to just live. I push to my tippy toes and I kiss him.

I drop my books and just stand there and kiss him while he puts his hands on my face. He pulls away and grins at me and then leans down to pick up my books and puts them in my hands and pushes me towards my classroom.

I slowly stagger to my classroom with a huge grin on my face even though I'm completely drenched and my books are probably very water damaged.

I get to class and everybody turns to see me but I don't even care.

I sit down as if nothing has happened and I blush.

And I think about Jared and how I just had my first kiss with the only person I've ever loved.

* * *

**THEY KISSSSSSSSED! Hehehehe. Kind of soon but I thought that it just felt right for them to kiss. **

**Next chapter will be them studying at Jared's house and Kim meeting Jared's mom.**

**I hope that you guys liked it! **

**Please please please please please please please please please review!**

**I love to hear what you guys have to say! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Wow

**Oh it sure does feel good to write again!**

**I'm really enjoying this story and I hope that you guys like it too!**

**Well, here is where Kim meets Jared's mother! Let's see what happens :)**

* * *

After School

KIM POV

I just can't get it out of my mind. I kissed Jared Cameron.

Me, little Kim Connweller. Wow. I feel like I'm on cloud 9 and the best part, is that Jared wasn't weird about it after! He was sweet and he didn't make me feel awkward or anything! He's wonderful. We ate lunch together with Jade too. I pulled her aside and told her what happened and she completely flipped.

I just feel so lucky right now.

* * *

Jared POV

She kissed me. My imprint. Yeah. Okay. I can be calm about this. I'm an eighteen year-old boy who can handle being kissed. I mean, I've kissed lots of girls. But man, none of them have been Kim. I will not overreact like some teenage girl who got her first kiss.

Yeah right.

KIM KISSED ME!

I know that I need to start telling her everything soon. I just can't help but think about the possibility that she might not take it very well. There was that time a few weeks back when she almost touched me when I was in wolf form. But, she didn't know that it was _me_. If she knew that I turned into a wolf, would she be afraid of me? Would she hate me? I wouldn't be able to stand it if she hated me.

Two weeks. I'll date her for two weeks before I tell her. At least two weeks. I need to ease her into this.

* * *

I'm waiting for Kim outside of her ceramics class, so excited for her to meet my mom. I know that my mom will love Kim as much as I do.

I'm waiting and waiting when I finally hear the last bell ring, meaning that Kim should be out soon. But, as I see everyone mill out of the classroom, I don't see Kim and I automatically go into panic mode. I know that she's not in pain, or else I would be in pain too.

Finally, I'm tired of waiting and just stalk into the classroom and search the large room for her when her heartbeat catches me. I walk to the back closet that held ceramic glazes and paints and find my Kim putting things away.

She's on her tippy toes, trying to put something back on the top shelf and seems to be having difficulty. I quietly sneak up behind her and put one of my arms around her waist and pull her back against my chest while I reach up and easily push the bucket of paint back on the shelf.

Kim gasps and looks down at my arm around her and then relaxes back against me. She tilts her head back and her hair gently brushes my chest and she looks at me with a smile.

"You scared me!" She says with a giggle and turns around and puts her hands on my chest and mine easily slip around her waist. Wow, I never thought that I could be so genuinely affectionate with a girl. And so easily too. I'm pretty surprised that she's being so affectionate with me. Just three weeks ago, she barely spoke to me.

I smile and pull her toward me for a long hug and I breathe her in. Nothing is better than having her close to me. I have my chin on her head and I feel her move so I pull away a little and look down at her and she's looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

Those eyes mesmerize me and I can't stop my actions. I gently cup her face in my hands and lean down and kiss her. Gentle at first but then she runs her hands up my back and takes the kiss a little deeper.

I gently pull back and kiss her forehead and take her hand in mine to lead her outside.

Kim stays quiet as we walk the short mile to my house from the school and everything feels comfortable. I love her so much. But I know that such strong feelings so soon could scare her away and that's the last thing that I want.

* * *

KIM POV

I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. The guy that I've loved for so long has finally noticed me and I'm so happy. Everything feels perfect and right and I hope that it continues this way.

But for some reason, it all feels too perfect. Like someday, I'm going to wake up and it will all have been a dream.

For now though, I'm going to enjoy it. Even if Jared does come to his sense some day, for now, he's mine.

We walk up the porch steps and he lets me into his house. It's so cute. Ins the small foyer is a little closet for coats and on the other side, a little table with a bowl for keys and a vase with flowers.

"Come on in and we'll do homework in my room," Jared says as he takes my coat. I smile and slip my shoes off next to his and and turn to walk in the living room. There, I'm surprised to find a woman who is about 5'2" and beautiful. She must be Jared's mother because she looks just like him.

"Oh mom, this is Kim," Jared says and pushes me forward a little. I blush and walk forward as Mrs. Cameron stands and takes my right hand in both of her hands.

"Hi, I've heard so much about you," she says and looks over my head to look at Jared and says, "Jared, she's even prettier than you said!"

I blush furiously as her and Jared smile and look at me.

"Kim, you will stay for dinner won't you?" she asks me.

"Oh, I would love to!" I can't help but smile and look back at Jared as he puts a hand at the small of my back and leads me to his room for homework.


End file.
